The Fall of the Silver Alliance
by KoKo Belle
Summary: Originally posted under Daughters of Destiny. This is the story of how the other planets fell to Beryl. Please read and review! The story of Venus is up
1. The Fall of Mercury

**RIME OF THE ANCIENT MERCURIAN**

The Fall of Mercury 

Princess Ami was walking through the water gardens of her home. In a month she would go to the Moon permanently. She had been going back and forth between the Moon and Mercury since she was five. For thirteen years Ami trained to protect the Moon Princess as Sailor Mercury. In those years she also became friends with the Lunarian Heir.

Princess Ami had short blue hair, common among the Mercurians. She had pale skin. She wore a simple blue dress with silver beading around the waist. It had thick straps with a gauzy lighter blue fabric hung from them. The fabric was clasped together with sapphires, giving the appearance of long flowing sleeves. A delicate necklace was worn around her neck. It had a blue ice crystal set in a silver heart. It was a gift from Serenity, the Moon Princess, for her sixteenth birthday.

Now eighteen, Ami had to leave her home to fulfill her destiny. She had to leave all that she loved. Her father Hermes would send her off tomorrow night. There would be a feast in her honor. It would be the last time she would be among her own people.

It was a custom that the most powerful daughter of the planet becomes the legendary Senshi. It so happened that the first-born and heir to the throne was the one. King Hermes and Queen Athene were heart broken. Her younger brother, Nereus, had mixed feelings about her leaving. He loved his sister dearly but with her gone he would become king and finally be able to put his ideas into practice.

Ami walked through the gardens thinking of her family. She listened to the music of the lyre. It was the music of her people. When she was little, her mother used to tell her stories of how her great-great-grandfather invented the lyre as a wedding present to his bride. She stood thinking of her family's lineage. Her great-grandfather, on their father's side, married a princess of Mars, thus connecting the two planets. Nereus got his gift of prophecy from his Martian relatives.

Someone came up behind Ami covering her eyes with their hands, "Guess who."

"Oh Nereus stop that. We are much too old for these games," Ami said.

"Maybe. But we'll never be too old for this!"

Nereus wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up into the air. He took a few steps to his right and threw her into a pool filled with ice roses. It was a rose that only bloomed on Mercury, as well as the Mercurian Garden on the Moon. It had ice blue petals laced with frost. This was Ami's favorite pool in her home. Each rose looked different, like snowflakes.

Ami broke the surface of the pool and splashed some water at her brother. Her brother just laughed and jumped in. After that they had an all out water fight. It was a tie as always. They collapsed on the walkway after they climbed out.

"I will miss this," Ami sighed.

"Do you realize that we've had a water fight every week since I was two?" Nereus asked.

"I don't want to go away. What if I fail the princess? I can't fight. We are a peaceful people."

"So are the Lunarians. You'll do fine. It's not that hard."

"Of course for you it isn't. You proudly display our Martian blood, as little as it may be."

"Oh Ami, I'll teach you."

"Really?"

"I'll teach how to use a bow and arrow. But it will be tomorrow since it's time for dinner."

"But tomorrow's the feast!"

"I know. It won't take long to teach you. You're a fast learner. Let's meet here tomorrow at five."

"In the morning?"

"Of course. Now let's get dried off and go to dinner."

"Mother and Father would have a heart attack if she saw us like this," Ami laughed.

"The Legendary Senshi of Mercury and the next King of our planet looking like drowned rats," Nereus joined his sister laughing.

They raced back to the palace to change and go to dinner. It was times like this when Ami would wish that she could give up her powers just to stay with her family.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

The next morning Ami walked to the water gardens in her training outfit. She wore simple blue pants and navy blue boots over them. She wore a pale blue tunic top. Her hair was pulled back with a white headband. Her brother was standing by a fountain of a lyre. He was dressed similar to Ami, except he wore pale blue pants and a navy shirt. His blue-black hair fell slightly into his eyes. By his side were a bow and a bundle of arrows.

'He'll make a fine king,' Ami thought.

"Good morning sister!"

"Good morning brother!"

"Are you ready?"

"I guess."

"Good. See that target on that tree? Watch what I do."

He picked up the bow and an arrow. He strung the arrow on the bow. Pulled back the string. He took careful aim and let the arrow fly. It whizzed through the air and hit the center of the mark. Ami watched carefully.

"Now you try," Nereus handed the bow and an arrow to her.

She uneasily reached for them.

"They don't bite," he said.

She took them from him and carefully repeated his actions. When it came time to release the arrow her hands slipped and the arrow flew into a nearby bush.

"Try again."

She picked up another arrow from the bundle. This time Nereus helped her aim. Nereus let go so she could fire it herself. At the last moment Ami closed her eyes. The arrow strayed off its mark as she let go. There was a painful cry and Ami's eyes shot open.

"Oh no! I've hit someone!" she screamed tears forming in her eyes.

"Stay here I'll go check it out," Nereus told her as he ran towards the direction of the cry.

Unwilling to listen to her brother she ran after him. She, after all, had some healing powers. She could at least relieve some of the pain until whoever it was she shot could be taken to a healer. She was almost there when her brother seemingly popped up out of nowhere in front of her.

"Are they alright? Should I go fetch a healer? Are they mad?" Ami bombarded him with questions.

Nereus had a grim expression on his face, "It's not good."

"Oh no! What did I do?" Ami began to cry.

His hands were behind his back, "You've killed . . ."

"I killed what? Spit it out!" she screamed at him.

"An Albatross!" He held his hands out in front of him.

Ami shrieked. "GET THAT AWFUL THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Her tears dried up when Nereus held out the bird with an arrow through his heart.

"What's the matter? It's your first kill. You should display it proudly," he said as he draped the bird around her shoulders.

"TAKE IT OFF OF ME!!" Ami screamed at him.

He just ran off towards the palace. Ami ran after him. The albatross was trailing behind her. What a sight they made to all those who were about their morning chores, the prince and princess racing through the gardens, the princess with a dead bird around her neck.

They reached the palace when, "NEREUS AQUARIUS PERCIVAL HERMES EVANS! AMELIA WREN QUICKENING ATHENA EVANS!!"

Their mother was really mad. She was even using their full names. She was wearing a strapless royal blue dress with sapphire beading around the top and under chest. She also wore a silver crown that bore the symbol of Mercury in the center. She had shoulder length pale blue hair. Their father stood next to her. He wore a dark blue suit. An ice blue cape hung from his shoulders, held in place by two sapphires set in silver. His blue-black hair fell into his eyes. Nereus looked just like their father.

"Explain yourselves," King Hermes said.

"Well see I was just . . ." Nereus began.

"Just teaching me . . ." Ami continued.

"How to shoot . . ."

"A bow and arrow . . ."

"One at a time please," Queen Athene ordered.

"Nereus just wanted to teach me how to use a bow and arrow so I could have some defensive skills when I leave. I'm so sorry mother, father."

"It's alright Ami. We're not mad. You two have to get ready for the ball. And get that disgusting bird off of you. It's not proper for a princess to look that way," Hermes told his children.

Nereus undid the albatross and hung inside the palace. They then went inside to prepare for the ball. They did not know that someone else was also preparing something for the ball that night.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

In a small village on the outskirts of the kingdom, darkness was beginning to spread. Everyone and everything that fell under the darkness was destroyed. People fell sick and died in the streets. Animals died in their stables. Houses crumbled and trees fell where they stood. The darkness lingered after it finished the town, then it spread to the next.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

The ball was beautiful. The ballroom was covered in every shade of blue imaginable; the people were even dressed to match. The women were all dressed in fancy gowns. The men all wore tuxedos. It all complemented the theme their princess had chosen. It was an icy wonderland. All of the nobles came to send off their princess.

The music stopped as the four royals entered. King Hermes and Queen Athene entered on each other's arms. Queen Athene wore a pale blue, off the shoulder ball gown. In the center of her chest she wore a sapphire locket with the symbol of Mercury set in silver. Her crown sat gracefully upon her head. King Hermes was dressed similarly. He had a pale blue tuxedo on with a blue-white cape. Tiny silver lyres held on the cape. His crown matched his wife's and in his free hand he held a staff. The staff was white with pale blue etchings on it. The etchings on the staff told of the lineage of the rulers of Mercury. There was also a pale red mark on it showing the family's ties to Mars.

Prince Nereus and Princess Ami followed their parents. Nereus wore a dark blue tuxedo. A small silver crown adorned his head. In one arm he carried a small lyre, with the other he escorted his sister. Ami wore a longer version of her sailor fuku. She had a blue ball gown skirt. The white body suit hugged her every curve. She had a pale blue bow on her back that touched the floor and another bow on her chest. The front bow held a sapphire locket. She also wore a blue cape that was held in place by the bow on her chest. The cape had two pale blue lines running along the edge. She wore gloves that ended at her elbows with strips of blue fabric around the top. On her neck was a blue choker. A tiara graced her head with a sapphire in the middle.

Ami and Nereus stood off to the side as they watched their parents open the ball with a dance, as was the custom. The king and queen began a slow waltz. Ami glanced out the window. She noticed it was darker than it should have been at this hour. She nudged her brother to get his attention.

"What?" he whispered.

"Look outside."

"It's really dark. So?"

"I have a bad feeling about this. We should check it out."

"We can't leave yet. Let's wait until everyone else is dancing, then we won't be missed."

"Very well," Ami's uneasiness began to grow as it darkened outside.

Soon screams could be heard from the streets. Palace guards rushed to see what the commotion was all about. When the guards failed to return fear crept into the king and queen's eyes. The guests began to panic as the darkness crept into the palace. The walls began to shake and crumble. At that moment chaos broke loose. People were running everywhere tripping over those that had already fallen to the darkness. Ami was separated from her brother.

Ami did not know what she should do so she ran. Screams were all she heard behind her. Tears stung her eyes. Her kingdom was falling and she was running away. How could she ever be a protector, a Senshi? She was coward. She stopped running to find herself in the room where Nereus had hung the albatross.

"I will not run away from fear! I shall face it!" Ami pulled out her henshin stick, another present from Serenity.

She held it up to the skies, "MERCURY ICE CRYSTAL POWER!!"

Ami transformed into the legendary Sailor Mercury. She began to race back to the ballroom. When she got there she was shocked. Nothing was left standing. People were all over the floor dead. They were covered by the destruction of her home. She walked a few steps to find her brothers crown lying on the floor. A few feet in front of her lay her brother's body. The lyre he carried was smashed nest to him. She cried and cried. She should not have run away. She looked for her parents and found them on the stairs. Their bodies were holding each other. The staff her father carried lay next to him still in one piece. Ami bent over to pick it up. The etchings were all faded but one still shone bright. It was her symbol. She felt the power of her ancestors flow through her. The tears stopped falling. She stood up and left her family's grave. She walked through the palace not noticing where she was going.

She ended up back in the room with the albatross. So much death had happened today and it all started with her. She killed first. She killed the albatross. Memories of that morning filled her mind. Then out of nowhere a silver butterfly flew through the room and landed on the staff.

"Oh bless you," Ami cried. "May the Heavens bless you. You who are so beautiful to have survived the death of my kingdom. Bless you."

Ami blessed the butterfly. It was life and beauty in a place of death, destruction, and darkness. The albatross then fell to the ground at her feet. The albatross had fallen, as had her heart. She looked up to see to figures approach her.

"Princess Ami, Sailor Mercury," one spoke. "We have come to give you a choice. You have a lot of power in you. So you may chose me, Death, or my sister, Life-in-Death. Choose carefully."

Ami studied the two women, as she noticed they were. Death as she called herself was dressed all in black. Her flesh was decaying and only hung on by threads. She held a staff made out of bones. Life-in-Death looked like a zombie. She too was decayed, but of the mind not the flesh.

"Who are you?" Ami asked.

"We are servants of the Lady Beryl," Life-in-Death spoke. "To choose me is to serve her forever. You would pledge your undying allegiance to her. To choose Death is just that, to die."

This made up her mind. She would not spend her life in service to someone who had killed her people and family.

"I would rather die than serve her."

"Very well," Death began. "Take my hand and welcome the darkness."

Ami reached out and took her hand. Darkness encased her body and mind. She felt as if she was floating. She was free. She would see her family again. She had no worries or cares. She saw a silver light in the distance and felt drawn to it.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

As Ami reached for Death, the silver butterfly began to faintly glow. It changed shape and a beautiful woman with lilac hair stood in front of Death, who was now holding Ami's body.

"Let go of her!" The woman commanded. "You will not have her."

"And who are you?" Life-in-Death spoke.

"I am Queen Serenity and she is under my care now." Queen Serenity let loose a silver light that encased the Senshi of Mercury. Her body lifted into the air and disappeared. "This is not over Beryl, you will pay!" Serenity disappeared in the same silver light.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

Ami awoke in a comfy bed, "I guess it was a dream."

She looked around herself to notice everything seemed to have a silver glow. She was no longer on Mercury.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

"No," a blond girl with pigtails replied.

"Princess Serenity? How'd I get here? Am I on the Moon?"

"Ami, how many times have I told you to just call me Serenity or even Serena or Usagi, as Momma calls me sometimes? Momma brought you here. There was a battle on Mercury. You're the only survivor. I'm so sorry."

"Oh," Ami began to cry onto Serenity's shoulders.

They stayed like that for a while. Ami cried for her mother, her father, her people, her planet, but most of all for Nereus. She would never forget him and would make Beryl pay for what she did.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

**AN: Well what do you think? This fic is co-written by Dream Sovereign and myself. We don't own Sailor Moon of course. Although I wish we did cuz it would make life so much simpler. Anyway what do you think of our story? Review and tell us. This is the first part in the story of the fall of the planets to Beryl. Originally posted under the name Daughters of Destiny. If you would like to email us you can at **

**This story was based on a story we read in English class 'The Rime of the Ancient Mariner' by Samuel Taylor Coleridge.**

"'**God save thee, ancient Mariner!  
From the fiends, that plague thee thus!--  
Why look'st thou so?'—'With my cross-bow  
I shot the Albatross.'"**

"**Are those her ribs through which the Sun  
Did peer, as through a grate?  
And is that Woman all her crew?  
Is that a DEATH? and are there two?  
Is DEATH that woman's mate?**

**Her lips were red, her looks were free,  
Her locks were yellow as gold:  
Her skin was as white as leprosy,  
The Night-mare Life-in-Death was she,  
Who thicks man's blood with cold."**

"**O happy living things! no tongue  
Their beauty might declare:  
A spring of love gushed from my heart,  
And I blessed them unaware:  
Sure my kind saint took pity on me,  
**

**And I blessed them unaware.**

**The self-same moment I could pray;  
And from my neck so free  
The Albatross fell off, and sank  
Like lead into the sea."**

"**He went like one that hath been stunned,  
And is of sense forlorn:  
A sadder and a wiser man,  
He rose the morrow morn."**

**That was just parts of it that inspired the story. Also here is some other information you might light to know.**

**King Hermes – Hermes is the Greek god of commerce, wrestling, and other gymnastic exercises and also over anything that required skill and dexterity. He was the messenger god. He also invented the lyre.**

**Queen Athene – Athene, or Athena, is the goddess of wisdom.**

**Prince Nereus – Nereus is distinguished for his knowledge and love of truth, justice. He was assigned the gift of prophecy.**

**Sapphires represent clear thinking.**

**There you go please review and tell us what you think.**

**Love ya all,**

**KoKo Belle and Dream Sovereign**


	2. The Fall of Mars

**FADING EMBERS**

The Fall of Mars 

Princess Rei was sitting in her fire room. She had just seen what had befallen her friend and cousin's home. Mercury was completely gone or will be soon. She had no way of knowing whether this was the future or the past she had seen. It would be days before conformation could be made. Rei sighed and left the fire room. It was very early in the morning still. The sun had not yet risen.

Rei walked to her bedroom to get ready for the day. She was to teach her little sister how to read the fire today. She would miss them so much when she had to leave to take up her duty as Sailor Mars and the protector of Princess Serenity. Rei fingered a silver charm around her neck. It was a silver heart with a fire crystal set inside. It was a gift from her princess when she turned sixteen. That was two years ago.

Rei put on a deep red dress with straps made out of rubies. The sweetheart neckline revealed just enough to still be proper. It clung to her curves very nicely. It had two slits up either side of the dress ending just before they became indecent. Her black hair flowed freely down her back with glittering rubies hung throughout her raven locks. She was the picture perfect Martian princess.

She thought of the family she would be leaving behind when she left. Her father King Ares had the same raven hair as her. He held the same fiery spirit as Rei. They would often sit together and do fire readings. Her mother, Queen Hestia, was calmer than Rei. Her violet eyes, which Rei had inherited, saw through people into their souls. She had flame red hair with streaks of silver gray that suited her grace and beauty. Rei was the eldest of three children. Her younger brother, Quirinus, had the red hair of his mother and the same fire of his father and his sister. He was, however, quick to anger and very protective of his sisters. He was two years younger than Rei. Their thirteen-year-old sister, Bellona, was a blend of both her parents. She had raven hair streaked with red and violet eyes. She looked up to her older sister and wanted to be just like her.

Rei was going to miss them all. Once she left for the Moon, she would only be able to come home once a year and that was only with the Princess and the rest of the Senshi. It would be hard but she did not regret that she was chosen to be the Senshi of her planet. There would be a ceremony in two days where she would officially give her claim to the throne to her brother. She would still be a princess, but she would not be queen. It did not bother her too much. There was a soft knock on her door interrupting her thoughts.

"Come in," Rei called.

"Good morning sis," Bellona greeted.

She was wearing a pale red dress with a white bodice. The skirt had red roses embroidered along the hem. Along the seam where the white fabric met the pale red there were rubies. She had long white sleeves that swept the ground. She wore a golden rose necklace.

"Good morning," Rei replied. "Are you ready?"

"Of course. I can't wait to learn how to read fires," Bellona chirped happily.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

The fire room they were in was rather plain. It was a soothing pale red. The fire burned brightly in the middle of the room. There were two red kneeling pillows in front of the fire.

"This will be your fire reading room," Rei told her sister. "It used to be our great-grandmother's."

"You mean Grandma Primrose?" Bellona asked.

"Yes," Rei replied pointing out the tiny red roses that bordered the room. "Now we shall begin."

Rei and Bellona knelt in front of the fire. Rei went over how to begin. They cleared their minds and relaxed. Rei started the chanting and hand movements. The fire roared and unveiled some of the future to the two sisters.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

Rei saw herself on the Moon. She was with the other Senshi. They were wearing fancy ball gowns each in the color of their home planet. They were looking for someone, the Princess most likely. People were running around everywhere. The vision ended.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

Bellona saw panic in the palace of Mars. Everyone was screaming and running for her life. Rain fell to quench their fire attacks. She saw a red haired lady in a tight purple dress, which was close to being indecent. The lady was gloating over her sister and then everything went blank.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

Rei and Bellona snapped out of their trances. The fire began to crackle softly. They left the room and decided to walk in the gardens of Mars. There were many roses. Their great-great-grandmother Asphodel was in love with roses and even named her two daughters after them, Primrose and Rosa.

Rei thought of her proud heritage. Rosa married Ferdinand of Mercury, thus relating fire and ice forever. Primrose went on to rule Mars. She had two daughters, Belladona and Rachel. While Belladona married Quester and ruled Mars, Rachel decided to marry an Earthling. Later it was found out that the Earthling was actually the king. So now Mars and Earth shared a link even though Earth was not part of the Silver Alliance. The Royal Martians denied relation to Earth because of that reason.

Soon that would not matter though. Rei would leave her home to fulfill her destiny. Destiny. She could not believe in destiny. She would have already been married and training to rule her home if it was not for destiny. She loved the Moon Princess, but she wanted a life of her own. She looked at her sister and thought how lucky she was to be able to choose her own path in life.

Bellona caught Rei looking at her, "Rei why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hmm?" Rei snapped out of her thoughts. "I was just wondering what you thought of your first fire reading."

"Oh," Bellona shuddered at the thought. "I don't like it that much. I saw some scary things."

"What did you see?"

"I saw a scary lady with red hair. She was wearing a purple dress. I thought she had fangs even. She laughing about something then everything went black."

"Don't worry about it. Usually the first time you use the fire it clouds the vision."

"It lies to you?"

"Not exactly, see you need to learn how to see the truth in the visions. You became intimidated by the fire so you were unable to bend it to your will."

"No I wasn't! The vision was real!"

"Well it wasn't what I saw, so it couldn't have been what you saw."

"Why won't you believe me? I may not be as skilled as you, but I know what I saw."

Bellona ran out of the gardens and into the palace. Rei sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. Two ravens flew overhead and landed next to her.

"Phoebus, Demos what am I going to do? Bellona was so happy and now she's upset with me. She's been doing that a lot. I think she is mad that I'm leaving. She is young and can't understand why I have to do this. I have no choice."

Rei sighed and began to walk to her favorite part of the gardens. It was her sanctuary. Hardly anyone else came there. It was a small grove of chamomiles that was hidden behind a veil of ivy and surrounded by wall moss covered black marble. The white flowers stood out against this dark background. In the center there was a small fountain shaped as a crane. Water flowed from its beak into the ivory basin.

Rei closed her eyes and let the wind flow over her. Raven hair whipped around her. She soaked in the peacefulness of her surroundings. Some would call it meditation; she would call it her escape. In her mind she could be anyone she wanted to be. She did not have to be a princess or Sailor Mars. She could just be herself. It was a part of her she had been hiding for so long. No one, not even her sister, ever saw her true self. Her duties came first and that is how it would always have to be.

A twig snapped behind her. Rei's instincts kicked in and she turned striking her leg at the intruder. There was a sharp intake of breath then a loud thump. Her heel found its mark.

"Who are you? Why were you spying on me?" Rei demanded.

"I'm sorry miss, I was just taking a walk. I heard the fountain and decided to take a look at it when I was greeted by you ever so nicely," the man replied from the ground.

"Who are you?" Rei had not let her defensive stance.

"My apologies. I am Riordon, but you may call me Rio. And you are?" the man introduced himself.

Rei was shocked. He did not know who she was. Everyone knew who she was.

"You may call me Rei," she replied with the name reserved only for her family and close friends others knew her simply as Lady Mars as she was Sailor Mars.

"Nice to meet you Lady Rei," Rio replied bowing low.

"No just Rei," she replied curtsying.

"Very well Rei. That was some kick you have there."

Rei blushed, "Thank you."

She studied Rio. He was handsome. He had short black hair that fell slightly in his azure eyes. His muscular body could be seen under his loose fitting white tunic. He wore brown pants with tan boots. He did not look like he was native to Mars.

"Rio, where are you from?"

"I'm from everywhere. My family has moved around a lot."

"Oh I see."

"So what about you Rei. Do you live in Verill?"

Verill was the town that housed the palace.

Rei tensed a little then relaxed, "Yes."

"I'm staying at the Phoenix Inn maybe we could have lunch there later today," Rio suggested.

"No!" Rei almost screamed.

"What?"

"I mean why don't we have a picnic instead. I could pack a small lunch and we could meet here in this garden at about noon."

"Very well, but leave the lunch to me. I will see you then Rei."

Rio turned and left the garden. Rei released the breath that she did not know she held and a smile spread across her face. She actually felt somewhat normal. She did not know who this man was that had made her feel like this and she loved him for it. It was her dream to be normal and now she could be at least for an afternoon anyways. She had to keep it a secret though. She could tell anyone about this. Technically she should not have been alone with him since he was not a suitor.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

It was almost noon; Rei had pretended to be in meditation so her family did not bother her for lunch. She sat on the edge of the fountain looking into its mirrored surface.

'I wonder why I feel like this. No man has ever captured my thoughts before, so why him? I only just met him, but I can't get him out of my mind.' Rei thought as she drew circles in the water.

A shadow covered her, "I'm sorry I'm late Rei."

Rei slightly jumped, "Don't you know never to sneak up on a lady? Anyways you're right on time."

"I'm sorry I scared you," Rio laid out a blanket he had brought with and placed a variety of food upon it.

"What did you bring?" Rei asked.

"Let's see, we have sandwiches and cherries and as a special treat I brought some champaign and chocolate covered strawberries."

"Wow what did I do to deserve this?"

"A beautiful lady such as yourself deserves only the best."

Rei blushed, "Thank you."

They laughed and chatted about anything and everything. However, when the subject of their pasts came up they sidestepped the questions and changed the subject. Rei did not want to reveal that she was a princess and a Senshi. She was happy to pretend to be an ordinary girl for once without any worries.

"So you live in Verill, what do you do for a living? Aren't girls your age usually married by now?"

"Well yes, girls are usually married by age but see in the palace," Rei's hand flew to cover her mouth. She let something she did not want to tell him slip.

"You live in the palace! That's amazing! What's it like? I hear the royal family is extremely gifted in fire reading, but are a bit hot headed. What are they really like?"

"Huh?" Rei was confused. She thought he would not like her because she lived in the palace.

"I always wanted to live in a palace. What's it like?"

"Well, it's decorated in mostly shades of red with small roses around the borders. The Fire Reading rooms are the grandest of all though. They are simple, but elegant. Some have gold inlaid roses."

"What do you do in the palace?"

"Well I," Rei's mind raced. 'What should I tell him?' "I am a, I'm a maid to the princess."

"Oh I see. That's explains why you are not yet married. How did you get away from your duties to have lunch with me?"

"Oh Lady Mars is meditating and no one is allowed to bother her."

They finished their meal and Rei heard her sister calling in the distance.

"I have to go Rio. I had a wonderful time I wish we could do this again."

"Why can't we?"

"Well I . . ."

"How about tomorrow?"

"But I . . ."

"Good I'll meet you here at ten in the morning. Dress comfortably."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Well I . . ."

"Good see you tomorrow. Bye."

Rio turned to leave.

"Wait!" Rei called after him.

Rio turned and waved. Rei sighed. Her heart was beating fast. What was he doing to her?

"Rei!" Bellona was calling from the other side of the garden.

Rei stepped out of her secret sanctuary and called, "Over here sister!"

Bellona came running over, "There you are! Mother and Father were worried. Quirinus went to look for you in your Fire Room and you weren't there. We practically tore apart every room in the palace looking for you."

"I was here. After my meditation I needed some fresh air. I'm sorry I worried you all."

"There you are!" a male voice called.

"Quirinus," Rei greeted.

"You had us so worried," he told her.

"So Bellona said, but why? I've missed meals before."

"Rei," her brother started. "Mother and Father are worried. There have been several spies found in the palace and more and more uprisings have been taking place. They think that there may soon be a war."

"That's impossible!" Bellona exclaimed.

"Shush sister," Rei chided. "Remember my vision? I believe it will happen, but I don't know when."

"Just keep your eyes open and be careful," Quirinus replied.

"We will," Bellona and Rei said together.

They walked back to the palace in silence.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

Rei met Rio at ten the next morning. She was dressed in a casual red tunic with tan pants and dark brown boots. Her hair was pulled off of her face in a low bun. Rio appeared moments after her. He dressed similarly.

"Come on. Let's go," he said dragging Rei out of the gardens.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They continued on down a pathway that was hidden from normal eyes. They passed through a dense patch of trees and came out in a small field. Wild flowers grew in every direction. There was also a small waterfall with a pair swans swimming in the small pool.

"This is beautiful!" Rei exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as you," Rio replied.

Rei blushed, "You're just saying that."

"Don't be so modest you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Oh Rio."

Rio pulled Rei in for a kiss. She resisted at first, but gave into her desire and pleasure.

'Wait! What am I doing?' Rei's thoughts interrupted her heart. 'I'm a princess and Sailor Mars. I can't give in to these primitive instincts.'

She pulled away from Rio. "We can't. We shouldn't."

"Why?"

"It's not allowed."

"Why? We're just two regular people."

"No," Rei whispered. "I'm not. I'd like to be, but I'm not."

Rei ran away from Rio. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Rei! Wait!" Rio yelled trying to follow her, but she was just too fast for him so he went to the one place he hoped to be: her garden.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

'Why do I feel like this?' Rei's mind raced. 'I never wanted to give up my duties before. Why now? Why can't I be normal for once? Do I like him?' Rei stopped running when she was near her garden. She dried her tears and entered the garden.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked.

"Rei we should talk. What's the matter? I like you. I like you a lot and I thought you liked me."

"I do," Rei replied putting away her fear. "But I'm leaving soon."

"So I'll leave with you. I have no real ties here, except you."

"But we just met."

"Sometimes that's all it takes."

"Rio, I have my duties to the crown."

"I'm sure the princess wouldn't mind if you snuck off a bit. She meditates a lot so we'll meet then."

"But . . ."

Rei never finished because Rio enveloped her in a loving hug and kissed her passionately. Any misgivings she had were removed from her mind. She let her feelings take control of her mind and body. She was lost in the passion of the kiss.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

It was dinnertime in the palace. Rei had been gone all day. Quirinus was worried and Bellona looked ready to cry.

"I hope she's alright," Bellona said. "She's never been gone this long before."

"She's fine," her mother said.

"I'm going to go look for her," Quirinus got up to go look for her when the doors opened.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Rei came running in. "I was meditating."

This calmed the family down.

"We need to talk about tomorrow's ceremony," their father said. "We will treat it as any other ceremony. First Bellona and Quirinus will enter. Then your mother and I will. We will make an announcement and Rei will enter. We then will take care of the ceremonial aspects. Finally everyone can say farewell to their princess. We will escort you to the ship and say our farewells. Finally you will board the ship and be off. Any questions?"

"No father," the three children said.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

"Hey Rei, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Quirinus."

"I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"You've been acting strange the past few days. Your meditations never took that long before. You snapped at Bellona. I know it's a stressful time with you about to start a new life, but you can't take it out on the family. Mother and Father have enough to worry about with the threat of war. They can't be babysitting you."

"What are you talking about? I'm eighteen, I don't need anyone to baby sit me and after tomorrow you won't have to worry about me."

"Rei why are you getting so upset?"

"Oh Quirinus. You wouldn't understand."

"Why not?"

"All of my life I've been treated as an outsider, even in our family. I was always destined to be Sailor Mars. I never was just Rei. I feel like I missed out on so much and now everyone's trying to get rid of me and forget I existed."

"That's not true. You'll always be my sister and I love you. We're royalty we're always going to be treated differently. I'm sorry you have the extra burden of being Sailor Mars, but the Senshi are your friends. It won't be that bad."

Quirinus hugged his sister, "Thanks brother. I'm going to bed maybe things will be brighter in the morning."

"I hope so. It is after all when the sun's out."

Rei laughed, "Good night."

"Good night, Rei."

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

The next morning the palace was bustling. Decorators were decorating the halls and caterers were busy cooking up a departing feast. Everyone was running around trying to make Lady Mars' last day perfect. The King and Queen were making arrangements for their daughter's ship. Rei was in the fire room with her sister, giving her one last lesson in fire reading.

"Relax and breathe, Bellona. You will not be able to correctly use the fire if you don't calm down."

"Rei, I can do this myself. Don't worry."

"I know. You don't need me any more."

"REI!!!"

Rei ran out of the room and out of the palace, tears starting to form in her eyes. She ran to her garden it was the one place she could be alone.

'Why am I like this? I was fine with leaving a week ago. What changed? I don't want to leave. Do I want to give up my duty to Serenity? Do I want to forsake my destiny? Why?'

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing that I can see," a voice said from behind.

"Rio!"

"You're perfect in everyway."

"Oh Rio," Rei buried her face in his shoulder. "I wish it were true."

"It is."

"No it's not. I lied to you about everything."

"You're incapable of lying."

"How would you know? We've only known each other a few days."

"I love you. That's how I know. You're the gentlest person I've ever met."

"You love me?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."

"Is that it? You love me because of my looks? So if I was ugly, you wouldn't even care about me?"

"Of course not. Your beauty might have attracted me, but your personality made me stay."

"Huh?" Rei lifted her head.

"You're special Rei. You made me feel loved and as if I finally belonged somewhere."

"I feel the same way about you that's why I have to tell you the truth. I . . ."

"REI!!" Bellona's call interrupted them.

"Oh no. I've got to go."

"What were you going to tell me?"

"Come to the farewell ceremony for Lady Mars tonight. I'll tell you then."

"Very well. Until then."

Rei turned to run to her sister, "Oh Rio, I love you too."

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

"Rei are you alright?" Bellona asked.

"I feel fine."

"Good, mother said we have to get dressed."

"Do you need help?"

"Sure."

Rei followed Bellona to her room. On the bed was Bellona's dress. It was a pale red dress with sheer butterfly sleeves. Rei helped her sister get dressed. The dress hugged her maturing body. It flared at the hips and just lightly brushed the floor. She wore ruby slippers on her feet.

"Now we just have to do your hair."

Rei pulled Bellona's hair into a high bun leaving some pieces to still hang down. She took those pieces and curled them. Tiny red roses were then placed around the bun instead of her formal crown. Next, Rei did her sister's make up. She did her eyes in a light red with a dusting of shimmer. Her lips were a light rose color.

"There it's done."

Bellona looked into her mirror, "Rei I love it! I look so much older. Thank you so much. Now it's your turn."

Rei and Bellona went to Rei's room.

"Where's your dress?"

"It's in the closet."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

Rei went into her closet and came out wearing her dress. It was a longer version of her senshi uniform. It had a ruby red ball gown skirt. The white body suit hugged her every curve. She had a red bow on her back that touched the floor and another violet bow on her chest. The front bow held a ruby locket. She also wore a red cape that was held in place by the bow on her chest. The cape had two white lines running along the edge. She wore gloves that ended at her elbows with strips of red fabric around the top. On her neck was a red choker. She wore star earrings made of rubies.

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You're just missing one thing."

"What's that?"

"This," Bellona went to Rei's vanity and pulled out a golden tiara with a ruby in it.

"My first tiara."

"I think it matches perfectly."

"Thank you sister."

"We have to go. Mother wanted to see us as soon as we were ready."

Rei and Bellona walked to their mother's room. They found her sitting by the window staring at the moon in tears.

"Mother?" Bellona asked.

Their mother turned, "My two little girls. You both look so beautiful and grown up. I can't believe that you'll be leaving us Rei and Bellona soon you'll get married and leave too."

"We'll always be your little girls no matter what happens," Bellona replied.

"I'll come home to visit whenever I can. Serenity will understand," Rei added.

"Today is your day Rei. Let's go to the ceremony," their Mother said.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

The hall was exquisite. It was filled with every shade of red imaginable. It seemed as if the guests were standing in fire. A bell began to ring and the grand doors opened. Bellona and Quirinus entered. Quirinus wearing a matching pale red tuxedo and a red cape held on by rubies. The King and Queen entered next. The Queen was wearing a simple black dress that had a cluster of red roses at the hips. The King wore a black suit with a black cape lined in red satin. The cape was held in place by rubies carved to look like roses. The doors closed shut behind them.

"Today," the King began. "We see our oldest child off to complete a much greater destiny. Lady Mars goes forth to the Moon Kingdom to protect the High Princess Serenity . . ."

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

'Where is he?' Rei thought to herself as opened the door ever so slightly and looked over the crowd.

"You look stunning," a voice said from behind.

"Rio!!" Rei launched herself into Rio's waiting arms.

"As much as I like this welcoming, what did you need to tell me?"

"Well, I'm not who you think I am."

"You're not Rei?"

"No. I mean yes. But I'm also . . ."

"Lady Mars!" she heard her father's voice announce.

The doors began to open. Rei pushed Rio out of view.

"Meet me by the ship."

"You're Lady Mars?"

"Please meet me there."

"Alright."

Rei proceeded through the doors and down the stairs. She did not see Rio's smirk.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

"Goodbye Lady Mars!"

"We'll miss you!"

"You were the best Princess!"

"Hey!"

"Oh sorry Bellona. You're great too. Honest."

Rei heard none of this. She was too busy scanning the crowd for a face. Finally she spotted it by the ship. He was talking to someone. Rei did not see their face. When she reached him the other person was gone.

"Rio!"

"Rei! You're Lady Mars?"

"Can you ever forgive me for not telling you?"

"Of course, Rei. I love you."

"That makes me so happy!" Rei yelled hugging him. "Come away with me."

"Huh?"

"Come with me to the Moon. We can be happy. Serenity won't mind."

Rio looked puzzled, but then his face changed to a warm smile, "Of course I'll go. We must leave right away though."

"Why? We still have to tell my family and say goodbye to them. See here they come."

"We must leave now!"

"What's your hurry?"

"I well . . .I . . . see . . . we just have to."

"Don't be silly. Mom! Dad! Quirinus! Bellona!"

They came over to Rei and Rio. Hugs and kisses followed between Rei and her family. Then Quirinus noticed Rio.

"Who are you?" Quirinus said. "I don't ever remember seeing you before."

"Oh!" Rei replied. "This is my friend Rio. He's going to come with me to the Moon. I love him."

"Sweetie that's great," her mother said.

No more could be said on it however. A great shadow everything. An evil, snake like laughter filled the area.

"What's going on!" Bellona screamed hiding behind her brother.

"All the women and children get inside!" the king yelled instructions. "Warriors prepare for battle!"

"Dad! I'm going to fight!"

"No Rei! It's too dangerous!"

"It's my destiny!"

There was a loud explosion. The Palace of Mars began to crumble. Rei's eyes widened in horror. Her mother and sister were in there, along with most of her kingdom.

"Mom! Bellona!" Rei and Quirinus screamed.

"Rei get on the ship!" her father ordered.

"No I will not leave you!"

"I will not see you die today too! Leave!" her father yelled as stone fell around them.

Quirinus was hit by one of the stones. Rei ran over to him. Her tears fell on his face.

"Brother!"

"Sweet sister. Do as father said. Leave," Quirinus closed his eyes and slipped into darkness.

"No!"

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Clam down Rei. Let's get you out of here," Rio soothed her.

They stopped in front of the ship. Rio looked around took a deep breath and began to usher her aboard.

"Good work, Rio," an evil voice hissed. "You've done well. Bring her to me."

"Rio, what's going on?"

"Dear Princess, haven't you figured it out. Rio's working for me. He helped bring down your kingdom and family," the evil figure appeared and shot energy at Rei's father causing him to fall down dead.

"Dad! Rio is this true?"

"It was at first, but I changed. I tried to tell Beryl that it was over I didn't want to hurt you that I fell in love with you. She wouldn't listen. Rei you have to believe me."

Rei looked deep into his eyes and saw truth behind them, "I do!"

"Too bad for you Princess you won't get to spend any time together."

It happened all so fast. Beryl shot dark energy at Rei. She was too petrified to move. Rio jumped in font of her and pushed her onto the ship. He slammed the door shut as he was hit by the energy. He mouthed 'Go! I love you.' to Rei before he too died. Tears consumed Rei as the ship left her kingdom. She had abandoned her home and all those she loved. She landed in the Moon Kingdom a little while later. She was placed into a nice soft bed and allowed to sleep and regain strength.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

"Wake up Rei!" a voice that sounded like the tinkling of bells said.

Rei opened her eyes. They were red and puffy from all of her crying.

"Oh Serenity," was all Rei said before she unleashed more tears.

"It's okay Rei. You just let it out."

"She's right," Ami said as she walked into the room.

"Ami! So is it true? Has Mercury fallen as well as Mars?"

"Yes Rei," Ami cast her eyes at the floor. It was still too new for her to discuss.

"We have to get Beryl, Serenity. Before she kills anyone else we love," Rei told her princess.

"I know sweet Rei, I know."

"I will never love anyone as much as I loved him."

"Who Rei?" Ami asked.

Rei did not answer. She vowed to herself that no one would ever replace Rio in her heart. She would make Beryl pay for taking her family and love from her.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

**AN: There you go. It's 20 pages long. We hope you like it. Please review and tell us what you think.**

**KoKo Belle and Dream Sovereign**


	3. The Fall of Jupiter

CRUMBLING DREAMS

_The Fall of Jupiter_

Princess Makoto walked along the wall that guarded her home. It was her father's strength and in time it would be passed onto her eldest brother. She was the only girl among five children. Her eldest brother Pan was tall with sandy brown hair. He had a muscular, athletic body. The girls all swooned when he entered the room. He was a hunter who loved the woods. Next was Bacchus. He was what some people would call a player. He had dark brown hair that fell over his hazel eyes. He enjoyed wine a little too much at times causing him to have a slight blush in his cheeks. Then was Makoto the strong willed fighter. She rarely lost a fight. Her chestnut hair was usually tied back in a high ponytail. She always wanted to be ready for battle and thought that long hair just got in the way. Her father refused to let her cut it though. Her vivid green eyes were always alert for trouble. She was always treated like her brothers despite her mother's best efforts when she was younger. Vulcan was a year younger than Makoto. He had deep brown eyes and light chestnut hair. He was the artist in the family. He loved to paint images of faraway kingdoms and nature. The youngest in the family was Thor. He was a hard worker and was not afraid to get his hands dirty. He assisted his father whenever he could. He had dark chestnut hair and light brown eyes.

Their father was Zeus. He was a strong ruler both of body and mind. He had wavy brown hair and dark almost black eyes. His wife and queen, Hera, died shortly after Thor was born thirteen years ago. He raised his children the only way he knew how, which may be why his daughter was such a tomboy.

Makoto thought on how much her family meant to her. Soon though she would have to leave. She was to become a part of Princess Serenity's Court. She would be both protector and friend to the High Princess. She stopped when she came to a section of the wall that was under construction. Makoto looked confused. This wall should never have anything wrong with it. The wall was built of magic, her family's magic. The wall was as strong as the current ruler. If the wall was in this state that must mean that something was wrong with her father.

Makoto sprinted to the castle, grateful that she decided to wear a tunic and pants instead of a dress. She ran all the way to the throne room to see her father, Pan, and their advisors in the middle of a heated discussion.

"There is no reason that wall should be in disrepair!" Pan yelled at the group before him. "Father, you're as strong as you always have been!"

"Prince, we saw some erosion on the wall. Somehow it happened we can't explain it," Gayle the king's oldest advisor replied.

"My strength failed somewhere," the king began. "We are handling it though, son. No need to worry."

"The wall is made of magic. Simple stone can not repair it!" Pan stormed out of the throne room and right into his sister. "What are you doing here, Makoto?"

"I saw the wall being repaired and I was worried about father."

"There is nothing wrong with father or the wall. I don't know what's going on, but I will find out. I don't trust Gayle."

"He's father's advisor. Father trusts him completely. I don't believe Gayle would do something to hurt father."

"You're too young to understand."

"I'm eighteen. I can understand fine."

"Maybe, but you're just a girl."

"Oh so I can't understand anything that goes on around here? My little girl mind is unable to handle it? Is that it?"

"No, it's just that . . ."

"I'm sorry I was born a girl, but I can handle anything you can. And in case you forgot, I was chosen to be a part of Princess Serenity's Court, her Senshi, and her protector. That is some accomplishment for a mere girl. And also, did you forget that a _girl_ was responsible for bringing about the Silver Alliance and peace?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

Makoto did not hear him she was running again. She ran until she reached the outskirts of the forest. It was called Edgewood Forest. She hated being a girl. She was limited in everything she did. She was not allowed to join the guard like her brothers, even though she could best them in combat. She sat down under a giant oak. It was her favorite tree. Her mother used to bring her here and when she died was buried near the tree. Her mother loved the woods.

Makoto fingered a necklace that hung around her neck. Serenity gave it to her two years ago. It was a green gem set within a silver heart. She called it a storm crystal. Makoto could not believe she would be leaving her home and family. It was not perfect, but she loved it.

"Makoto! I've been looking everywhere for you," Bacchus said. "I heard about your fight with Pan. I hope you didn't punch him and mess up his handsome face. He'd never forgive you for that."

"Oh Bacchus," Makoto replied. "I didn't punch him. I wanted to, but I didn't."

"He didn't mean what he said. He's just overwhelmed right now. Since he'll be twenty-one in a few days, father has been giving him more and more responsibilities."

"I know, but still he didn't have to take it out on me."

"Don't worry. In a few days it will all be forgotten.."

"True."

"Now how about we go back to the castle. I think we should have an impromptu party."

"What is it with you and partying?" Makoto laughed.

Brother and sister walked back to the castle. Makoto's mood lifted considerably. She felt very lucky to have family that cared about her so much. She fell behind Bacchus when they met up with their brother Vulcan. The two brothers were so much alike with hardly any cares in the world. Makoto smiled to herself. She wished she could be free like them, but fate and destiny decided against it.

"Hey sis!" Vulcan called back to her. "Bacchus was just telling me about a party he wants to have."

Makoto jogged to catch up to them, "Yeah and?"

"I think it would be great if it was a going away party for you. We could invite all of our friends . . ."

"And party all night until you have to leave," Bacchus interrupted his younger brother.

Makoto looked from brother to brother. When they teamed up she could not say no to them.

"Alright," she agreed to their plan.

"We'll make all of the arrangements. You don't have to worry about anything," Vulcan replied.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Makoto thought to herself.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

"The wall reconstruction is going well my liege. It will be finished soon, and then our plans can commence. No one suspects a thing."

"Very good. I'll contact you again within the next few days."

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

"We shall have the party the night before our sister leaves."

"Bacchus, I don't think that this is the right time for this."

"Pan, our sister is feeling depressed. She's going to leave us soon. This is a good way to lift her mood and say goodbye."

"But we are in the middle of a crisis."

"What crisis?"

"The wall, brother! Or have you forgotten?"

"What about the wall?"

"There is nothing wrong with it, yet they are rebuilding it. Worse still, they only build it physically not magically."

"Don't worry so much, Pan. It will be alright."

"Gayle is poisoning father's judgment. I will not stand by and watch this."

Pan stormed out of the room and Thor came in with Vulcan.

"What's wrong with him?" Vulcan asked.

"Who can tell?" Bacchus replied.

"He's been storming around a lot lately," Thor added.

"He just has a lot on his mind," Bacchus told them. "He needs to get away from his troubles for awhile."

"But what can we do?" Thor asked.

"Throw a party," answered Bacchus.

The three brothers went on to plan the party that would lift both their sister's and now their brother's moods.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

Pan walked to Edgewood Forest. He needed to get away from the royal life. He brought his bow and arrow. Hunting always seemed to free his mind of his troubles. Pan could forget that he was the Crown Prince of Jupiter. He could forget everything but his prey. Pan heard the cracking of a twig to his right. Slowly he prepared to let his arrow fly. He turned carefully and took aim before releasing his arrow into the bush. A female screamed and Pan's face paled.

'What have I done?' Pan thought to himself before rushing towards the scream.

Lying behind the bush a girl no older than Thor. She had pale blond hair and stunning green eyes that were filled with pain. His arrow was true to its mark and pierced her stomach. Pan had to think quickly. He covered her eyes and pulled the arrow out. Her body arched in pain. Quickly he tore some of his tunic and pressed it into the wound to slow the bleeding. He bent down and picked up the girl. He raced to the House of Healing. They were not as advanced as that of Saturn or Mercury and definitely not as that of the Lunarians, but it was the best they had.

When he reached them, he found his sister on her daily rounds of visiting the sick and injured. She seemed to always lift their spirits and give them hope. He placed down the girl and yelled for the head healer to come out.

"Who is it that's screaming bloody murder in my house?" the healer demanded. "Oh! Your Highness, what can I do for you?" He bowed, but then saw the girl. "What has happened to her?"

"Geoff, I was hunting and didn't see her. My arrow pierced her stomach. Can you save her?"

"There was a considerable amount of blood loss. I'll do my best."

Geoff summoned some helpers to bring the girl into his rooms. Makoto came up to her brother to try and comfort him.

"Oh, Makoto, what have I done? She's so young and I most likely killed her."

"It's not your fault Pan. You did not know she was there. Relax. Geoff is the best healer in our kingdom. He is descended from those of Saturn. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope so. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she didn't."

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

A few days later on the eve of Makoto's departure, the young girl died. Pan was a wreck he would not eat and refused to be consoled. He retreated into himself and no one, not even his sister, could bring him out.

"Her name was Azaria. She was visiting from Venus. Her cousin is marrying a servant in the castle in a few days. Azaria came to be here for the wedding," Makoto told her brothers.

"I feel so bad," Thor said.

"The stars shine brighter for there is an angel among them," Vulcan ever the artist replied.

"Is there anything we can do for Pan?" Thor asked.

"The most we can do is try to go on normally," Makoto told him. "Don't treat him any different."

"That means we still attend the party," Bacchus stated.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

The party was in full swing. Makoto wore a longer version of her sailor fuku. She had a green ball gown skirt. The white body suit hugged her every curve. She had a pale pink bow on her back that touched the floor and another bow on her chest. The front bow held an emerald locket. She also wore a green cape that was held in place by the bow on her chest. The cape had two pale pink lines running along the edge. She wore gloves that ended at her elbows with strips of green fabric around the top. On her neck was a green choker. A tiara graced her head with an emerald in the middle. She wore pink rose earrings that used to belong to her mother. She felt extremely girlish.

Her brothers wore suits of varying shades of green. Her father wore a dark forest green suit with a white cape. The cape was held on by oak leave shaped emeralds. Bacchus wore a pale green suit with a light pink cape. He was always trying to be the life of the party. Vulcan wore emerald green while Thor wore mint green. Pan came in black as he was mourning Azaria. He still felt horrible, but he needed to say goodbye to Makoto.

"I'm so glad you came," Makoto greeted Pan.

Bacchus came up, "Couldn't resist seeing Makoto as a girl for once could you?"

Makoto jabbed Bacchus in the side and he replied, "What?"

"It's alright. I just wanted to say goodbye to you before you left."

"I don't leave until tomorrow."

"I know but still. Goodbye sister."

"Goodbye brother."

Pan hugged Makoto. There was confusion in her face. She knew there was something wrong with Pan, but she could not figure out what it was. A couple hours latter she figured out what it was, but too late. Pan had killed himself, but the events that followed overshadowed his death.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

Drums were heard all through the ballroom. Arrows were flying in every direction. People were dying. Screams filled the room and then there was silence. The Royal Family and its advisors escaped only because news reached them of Pan's death.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

Makoto followed her brother and found him dead. He ran his own sword through his heart. There was a letter on his side table. Makoto read it to herself.

_My Family,_

_I cannot live knowing that I ended a life so soon. She was only a child and I snatched her future from her. _

_Father – Please forgive me. I know Bacchus will be a fair and just ruler. Please fix the wall the right way. I fear your advisors have failed you and something terrible will happen._

_Bacchus – You will be a great king. I have faith in you. Just try not to get into too much trouble. I'm sorry to have suddenly placed this weight on your shoulders. Please try to understand._

_Makoto – You are stronger than you appear. That strength will help you to succeed in the Lunarian Court. You were the right choice to be the Princess' Guardian. You are the strongest soul I have ever seen._

_Vulcan – Keep at the arts. They suit you. You were always an optimist. I wish I could have shared your joy of life in my darkest hours._

_Thor – Please be strong for our family. I hope you are old enough to understand all of this. Remember, my death had nothing to do with our family._

_I love you all. Please don't be sad. I am with mother now._

_Farewell,_

_Pan_

Makoto's tears stained the paper as she ran to get her family. To her dismay, her father's advisors followed as well. There was no consoling the family as they saw Pan's dead body. Screams could be heard from the ballroom. They were torn between their grief and their duty to their people. Then there was silence.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

The family returned to the ballroom to inform their people of the prince's death. When they entered they saw monsters rummaging through the dead guests' belongings.

"How did this happen?" King Zeus asked.

"The must have come through the wall. But how?" Bacchus replied.

"The repaired area," Makoto realized.

The monsters saw them and began to attack. Thor fell first followed by two of the King's advisors.

"Gayle, this is all your fault!" Zeus screamed before he too fell.

Bacchus and Vulcan were trying to protect Makoto when they fell. She was heartbroken. The advisors all fell too, except for Gayle. The monsters now stopped their attacks when they saw this and continued to rummage for souvenirs.

"Princess, join your powers with that of Queen Beryl and you shall rule the universe with her."

"No you evil thing! This was your fault! My family is dead because of you and this queen you serve. I shall never serve her as well!"

With that bolts of lighting surrounded the princess and a warm feeling washed over her.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

'Am I dead?' she asked herself.

'No my daughter.'

'Mom?'

'Yes my darling. You were very strong back there. I am proud of you.'

'What of the people of Jupiter? We have to save them.'

'Beryl has killed them all. You were her last target.'

'Who is she?'

'You will learn that soon, daughter. Now it is time to wake up.'

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

"Wake up, Makoto!"

"Huh? Mom?"

"No silly. It's me Serenity."

"I'm on the Moon?"

"Yes."

"Rei? Ami? What are you doing here?"

"Our kingdoms were destroyed as well," Ami explained.

"Beryl killed everyone and everything we loved," Rei said with tears in her eyes.

"Who is this Beryl?" Makoto asked her friends.

"She is an evil queen who wishes to take over the universe," Serenity told her.

"She will pay for what she did. I wish I could get my hands on her and show her a thing or two."

"Makoto, there will be time for that later. Now it is time for you to rest," Serenity soothed.

Makoto leaned back into the bed where she awoke. She closed her eyes and a few tears escaped. Beryl would pay for taking away her family. She knew their strength was in the wall that offered her kingdom protection and she found a way to destroy it. This Beryl was ruthless and she hoped that they would be able to survive this war they were suddenly in.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

**AN: Jupiter's story is finally done. Sorry about the long wait for it. There was a lot going on with school and work. Now that summer is here, this story may get done faster. I don't like giving dates just in case they can't be met. People don't get mad then. As always Sailor Moon does not belong to me. Please review and tell me what you think. Good or bad I don't care as long as you review.**

**KoKo Belle**


	4. The Fall of Venus

BEATING HEARTS

_The Fall of Venus_

Princess Minako was relaxing in gardens of the royal palace. Her little nieces were playing a game of hide and seek. The Princess of Venus sighed. She would miss her nieces when she moved to the Moon to protect her cousin, the High Princess. Minako loved her cousin but wished to remain with her family. She dreamed of having a family of her own. That dream would never be fulfilled though. She was to be the leader of the Sailor Senshi, Guardians of the Lunarian Princess Serenity. She touched the silver charm that hung around her neck, a gift from her cousin for her sixteenth birthday. It was a silver heart with an orange crystal set inside. The crystal was called the love crystal, quite fitting since the girl who wore it was the Senshi of Love. It was what her kingdom stood for.

Minako had two older brothers, Eros and Anteros. Eros had sandy blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. He was married to an Earthling named Psyche. He was visiting Earth secretly when they met. She was walking along a beach and he stole her away to his kingdom. Her family believed her to be dead. She gave birth to two little girls named Lilliana and Angelica. Two years after Angelica was born they decided to visit Psyche's family and let them know she was all right. Her family could not believe she married a prince and demanded proof. Psyche left and returned a month later with the royal scepter of Venus. Her family was speechless and embraced her return and wealth. Queen Aphrodite was furious that her daughter-in-law removed the scepter from her kingdom and banished her to a remote place on Earth. Upon hearing this Eros took off to find her leaving his two children behind. That was four years ago. Lilliana was now eight and her sister Angelica was six. Lilliana only vaguely remembered her parents and Angelica only knew them from pictures. Lilliana had her mother's light brown hair and matching eyes. Angelica looked more Venusian with her blonde hair and blue eyes.

Minako's other brother, Anteros, married Aurora, a noble woman from Jupiter. She was on a diplomatic mission when she stole the heart of the bright eyed prince. Aurora died giving birth to their twin daughters, Kalina and Selina. Both twins had dark blonde hair. Kalina however had hazel eyes and Selina had deep green eyes. With Anteros learning how to govern a kingdom in case his brother never returned, Minako was left to watch the seven year old twins.

"Auntie! Auntie! Come play with us!" a little girl yelled.

"I'm coming, Kali," Minako stood up and tied her waist long blonde hair back with a red bow. She wore a pale yellow spaghetti strapped dress that had a red ribbon that wrapped around the empire waist and tied into a bow in the back.

"Auntie Mina, where are Lily and Angel?" Selina asked.

"We're right here, Seli," Lily replied stepping out from behind a tree with her sister.

"Let's play a new game," Kali suggested.

"What game should we play?" Minako asked.

"Auntie Mina can you show us magic?" Angel asked.

"I don't know . . ." Minako started.

"Oh come on, please," Seli and Kali pleaded.

"You could show us some of your Senshi powers," Lily added.

"You know very well that I'm not allowed to use my powers unless I have to defend myself or those I watch over."

"Please," her nieces looked at her with pleading eyes.

"You're no fun anymore," Angel said as she ran out into the middle of the garden.

Kali and Angel followed their cousin. Lily sighed and she too followed her sister.

"She's right you know," a masculine voice stated.

"What do you mean Anteros?"

"Ever since you turned eighteen, you've been moody. What's bothering you?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Well try me."

"I don't want to leave the family too. Father disappeared. Eros left. Psyche was banished. Aurora died. I can't leave as well."

"You are leaving to fulfill a destiny that is noble and brave. Eros left to find his love who was banished because of her family's doubt and jealousy. Aurora had no control over leaving us and father, well, you don't remember father as I did."

"What do you mean? Father was a gentle caring man who ruled with a guiding hand. He loved us dearly."

"He did love us, but he found someone else he loved more. I don't remember her name."

"You're lying. He would never betray our mother."

"I didn't think so either, but this woman came here on business and left with father. All I remember is that she had red hair."

"Anteros what is the point of reliving these memories? Father left ten years ago, Eros and Psyche four, and Aurora seven. Am I to follow their same path and abandon the family?"

"I just told you, you are NOT abandoning us. This is a blessing. Cousin Serenity is sweeter than anyone I've ever met. She will let you return to visit us. We are not that far apart."

"I hope so."

"Cheer up sister dear. Enjoy the time you have left here."

"Thank you brother," Minako hugged her brother and ran off to find her nieces. They were trying to catch a butterfly in the rose garden.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

Queen Aphrodite was sitting in her throne room looking at an old family photo. They looked so happy. Her golden blonde hair fell in soft curls around her face a delicate crown of gold graced her head. Her hazel eyes portrayed the sadness her heart felt. Her husband Carlo ran away from his kingdom with another woman leaving her to run things. Since the royal bloodline ran with her husband, as soon as Anteros was ready he would assume the crown. Her family was broken. One son was off chasing a daughter-in-law that betrayed her trust, the other daughter-in-law was dead, her husband was gone, and her daughter was leaving soon as well. Her four granddaughters were her light during this time. They could always make her smile.

"Grandma! Look what we brought you," Angel yelled as four little princesses ran into the throne room followed by a very disheveled princess.

"Oh my!" the queen replied.

Seli handed her grandma a bouquet of flowers. They resembled miniature hearts. They appeared to shimmer like gold and gave off a pleasant smell.

"Where did you get those?" the queen asked.

"We found them in the corner of the garden. The place was surrounded by a hedge and the entrance was difficult to find," Kali replied.

"I told them not to go in Mother. I told them not to pick the flowers," Minako added.

"What's the harm in picking a few flowers? We wanted to give you something special," Lily spoke up.

"My darlings that garden where you found them is a sacred place. It was a gift from Queen Serenity's mother when she married your Uncle Solati. Everything in there is magical."

"What does that mean?" Kalina and Selina asked at the same time.

Aphrodite smiled at the twins, "It is just that we respect that garden. It is supposed to help you find true love."

"Huh?" Angel asked.

"If you meet with your love in that garden and the flowers glow golden then that is your soul mate. It is a custom that the royal families meet their betrothed in that garden before they are married. Only they know the reaction that occurs and they tell no one," Minako explained.

"Did they glow for you grandma?" Lily asked.

"I can't tell you girls that. It is a secret between your grandfather and me. I appreciate your gesture. Why don't you girls go get cleaned up for dinner. Minako, please sit down I need to discuss something with you."

"What is it mother?" Minako asked after her nieces left.

"Tomorrow night is your last night here. I have made arrangements with your aunt. A Royal Transport will pick you up to keep you safe. I have some things I wish you to have," the queen pulled out a small chest and opened it. "This was given to me by your father when we first met."

The queen handed her only daughter a golden locket with a heart-shaped wreath of roses surrounding the symbol of Venus. Minako opened the locket and inside it had two pictures inside, one of her mother and one of her father.

"It's beautiful," Minako replied. "Thank you!"

"This," her mother said while pulling out a solid gold rose, "has been in my family for over a hundred years. Keep it close to your heart and I'll always be with you."

"Thank you mother," tears were filling her eyes. "This means so much. These are your greatest treasures."

"No, you and your brothers and my granddaughters are my greatest treasures."

"Oh mother, I don't want to leave. I want to stay here, and have a family. I don't want to fight."

"It's all right my child. I know this is a lot of responsibility, but the High Queen and Princess are peaceful rulers. Your job is mainly to be a friend to your cousin and I'm sure she'll allow you to have a life outside of you duties."

"I know, but I can't help but think that our peace will soon be over," Minako left the throne room with her treasures and went to her room.

"I don't know what to do," she spoke to her walls. "I have to make a decision between my duty and my heart. The others never had any doubts about what they had to do. How can I lead them and advise the Princess if my heart is here with my family?"

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

"Your highness is that you?" a guard asked an elderly man.

"Yes, I have returned."

"What happened to you? You aged so much."

His once golden hair had lost its sheen and was now a dull straw yellow color. His blue eyes were now dull and lifeless.

"I just want to rest."

"Come with me, Sire."

The guard led his king to the dining room where the Royal Family was eating, "Pardon the interruption, but I believe this is important."

The guard stepped aside to reveal the tired king, "Daddy!"

Mina ran to hug her father, but stopped when she was two feet away from him, "What happened to you?"

"It is a long story."

"Grandma, who is that?" Lily asked.

"Annette, will you kindly take the girls to their quarters to finish their meal?"

"Yes, ma'am. Come on you four," the servant led the children out a side door.

"What are you doing here?" Aphrodite demanded.

"I am tired and I've come home to be with my family. Where's Eros? And were those my grandchildren?"

"Father, Eros is searching for his wife on Earth. She was banished four years ago for stealing the scepter."

"Minako, be quiet."

"Anteros, take your sister and leave us to talk in private please."

"But Mother . . ."

"Minako please. Just go."

Minako stormed out followed by her brother.

"The nerve he has to return now."

"Anteros, I wish I could have stayed and heard his explanations."

"No you don't. It would have been better if he never returned."

"Don't say that. He is our father."

Minako ran off to her rooms and collapsed in her bed. That night she cried herself to sleep that night.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

"Why are you back?"

"I've made a mistake. I realized it. I've spent the last ten years in a voluntary exile. I've made amends. I wanted to come home and see my family in my last days."

"What?"

"I know I'm dying I can feel it."

"I can't forgive you for leaving just like that. I loved you. We may not have been soul mates, but I loved you with all of my heart. Did you take that other woman to the Garden? Did the flowers glow for you two? If they did I understand, even though I can't forgive you. We made a decision that day to marry in spite of the flowers not glowing because I was pregnant. Do you regret that decision as well?"

"I do not regret my life before leaving. You were the only one I ever went to the Garden with. I loved you. I still do and always have. My mind was in a fog all those years ago. When it lifted I realized my mistake."

"Why did it take you so long to return?"

"I didn't know if you would accept me back."

"You hurt me and your family. You missed the weddings of your sons and the births of your granddaughters. You missed your daughter being chosen to guard the High Princess. You missed watching your children grow. I can't forget those things."

"I'm sorry."

"And just so you know, I never stopped loving you and would have accepted you back."

The queen left her husband to think about what she said. A lot of tears were shed that night.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

Minako finished her packing. She would be leaving later that night. She wanted to stay more than ever now. Her father had returned. She wanted to get to know him. Anteros was angry he returned. She had not seen her brother all morning. He locked himself in his quarters and refused to even see his children.

"Auntie Mina, can we help with anything?" Lily asked.

"Sure, why don't you help me pack my jewelry."

The four girls walked over to their aunt's jewelry box. It was made of oak and had gold engravings.

"What do these symbols mean?" Selina asked.

Mina walked over, "Well you'll recognize this as the symbol of Venus." Minako pointed to a large heart over a cross. "The flowers are the same flowers that you picked earlier. The chain of hearts that wrap around the box represent the power of Venus."

"I don't understand," Angel asked.

"Venus rules the heart. All Venusians are gifted in deciphering the true feelings of the heart. We can sense love between two people. It is especially strong in women of the royal line. I am doubly gifted though since I was chosen to represent our kingdom among the High Princess's Royal Guards."

"How come we've never met our cousin?" Kalina asked.

"Princess Serenity rarely leaves her home. She is so well guarded; it is nearly impossible to get near her."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"She is the only heir to the Alliance. People have already threatened her life. It has become unsafe for her to leave her home unprotected."

"Why doesn't she ask for protection then?" Kalina asked.

"She does not want to be a burden to others. Now let's finish packing. It's almost lunchtime and I'm hungry."

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

Lunchtime was uneventful. No one talked about her father coming home. No one discussed her leaving that night. Minako was beginning to feel neglected by her family. She felt as if they did not care if she left. She moped around her room the rest of the afternoon. It was dinnertime by the time she finally left her room. Her transport would pick her up in half an hour. She would have one last meal with her family before leaving.

Minako walked into the dining room and stopped in shock. The entire room was decorated in her favorite color, orange. Red hearts and roses filled the room. There was even a sign saying 'We'll miss you!' in bright red letters. Tears filled Minako's eyes.

"Auntie Mina, are you surprised?" Kalina asked.

"Of course she is," Selina replied.

"Can we give it to her now?" Angel asked.

"I guess," Lily took a package from behind her back and presented it to her aunt.

Minako opened in up, "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"It reminded us of you," Kalina replied.

"Go put it on!" Angel ordered.

Minako went to her rooms and changed into the dress her nieces bought her. The vibrant orange ball gown skirt brushed the floor. The white body suit top hugged her feminine figure. A yellow bow on her back reached the floor. Another navy bow over her chest held an orange cape that had two white lines around the edge. In the middle of the bow was an orange crystal. To complete the outfit Minako pulled on white gloves that reached her elbow. The gloves were held in place by orange bands of fabric. It reminded Minako of her Senshi uniform.

She reentered the room with tears in her eyes, "Thank you again."

"Auntie Mina you look so beautiful," Lily hugged her aunt.

"My dear Minako, the transport will be here in a few minutes," her mother approached the group of girls. "I love you sweetie. You'll do fine. I'm proud of you."

The mother and daughter hugged as Anteros approached, "Sister, don't worry Serenity will keep you so busy you won't have a chance to miss us."

She hugged her brother and then kissed each of her nieces goodbye.

"I'll miss you all."

"Can I say good bye to my daughter."

"Daddy!" Minako called and ran to her father. "It's unfair that I have to leave when you just only returned."

"Don't worry. We'll all be together soon enough."

"Huh?"

"When Beryl ascends to the throne, we'll finally be together."

"What are you talking about?" Minako pulled away from her father.

His eyes held a strange red tint to them.

"Minako, step away from him," her mother ordered.

"Daddy, what's the matter?" Minako slowly stepped away from her father.

Anteros stepped in front of his daughters and nieces.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Selina asked.

"I'm scared," Kalina added.

"Me too," Angel said.

"Beryl and I shall rule the universe. The others already fell. You cannot withstand her powers."

A dark hole appeared next to King Carlo and out stepped a snake-like woman with flaming red hair.

"You!" Anteros screamed.

Minako stood there with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes little prince. I have returned to claim what is mine," she snaked an arm around Carlo and with a jerk of her hand sliced his throat. He fell to the ground lifeless. "Who's next?"

Anteros lunged at Beryl and she sent waves of negative energy at him. Anteros hit the ground and rolled. The negative energy veered its path and headed for the four little girls. No one could move fast enough. The girls screamed as the energy hit them full force. Kalina and Selina died holding each other. Lily died trying unsuccessfully to shield Angel. The family was heartbroken. The watched their future die. Anteros filled with rage lunged again at Beryl. She sent more energy at him and this time he did not dodge it.

Aphrodite was holding Minako back. Rage filled their eyes. At that moment the Royal Transport landed. Lunarian soldiers filed out and ushered Minako to safety within. Her mother refused to leave and pulled away from the guards. She mouthed 'I love to' to Minako and faced Beryl.

"You will not succeed in your plans. You will be stopped. If not by me, then by the High Queen."

"What can you do to stop me?" Beryl sneered.

Queen Aphrodite pulled all of her energy to her. She began to glow a soft gold. When the energy reached its peak she sent it flying at Beryl. Beryl easily side stepped the attack. Aphrodite drained of her energy collapsed on the ground.

"Princess, we must get you out of here. You are in too much danger," a guard ushered her away from the window and too a seat.

"I won't go!" Minako tried to fight, but was restrained.

With one last glance out of the window, Minako saw Beryl release a massive amount of energy enveloping her entire kingdom. When the blackness lifted a few minutes later, everything was gone. No wind blew and no animals traveled the land. No people bustled around. Her kingdom was dead. Minako cried silently to herself and drifted to sleep.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

The Princess of Venus awoke in a soft bed surrounded by whiteness.

"It's about time you woke up. You're worse than Serenity," a gentle voice replied.

"Ami?"

"Hey don't forget us!"

"Rei, Makoto? Where am I?"

"Your in the Lunarian Palace," replied a voice that reminded Minako of tinkling bells.

"Your highness," Minako sprang up to bow.

"Now none of that cousin. You know very well that I don't like that kind of formality from my friends," Serenity smiled softly. "I am also deeply sorry. The guards told us what happened. We are doing everything we can to locate Beryl."

"She already destroyed our kingdoms and we haven't heard from the others," Ami replied.

"How long have I've been here?" Minako asked.

"A few days," Makoto answered.

"I can't believe they're all gone," Minako rambled.

The girls just let her talk. It would take time for her to return to normal. They would give her some time before forming a plan to stop Beryl.

"Serenity?"

"Yes, Minako."

"Do you think that we can stop Beryl?"

"I hope so, cousin, I hope so."

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

AN: OK Minako's story is finished. I hope it made sense. Next chapter will take place on the Moon and we'll find out about the Outers. Please review and tell me what you think, be honest.

**Love ya guys,**

**KoKo Belle**


End file.
